Universal Collision
by QuantumSpectrum
Summary: When Dr. Suchong's tear creating machine goes haywire, it causes rapture to begin merging with Inkopolis. Will the hero in the form of a big daddy save the peaceful city from the horrors of rapture?(Rated T for now. Might change it to M later.)
1. The Surface?

**A.N. I DO NOT OWN EITHER SPLATOON OR BIOSHOCK. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Somewhere… beyond the sea

Somewhere… waiting for me

My lover stands on golden saaaaaaands…

The song somewhere beyond the sea plays over the radio inside of an alpha series big daddy's helmet as he explores the outside ocean, looking for any bathyspheres he can salvage parts from. Why would a big daddy be interested in such parts? Simple. To escape Rapture and make it to the surface.

Subject Omega, as he is designated by the omega symbol on his hands, like Subject Delta and Sigma, can bond with a little sister. However, he was long forgotten due to the fall of rapture killing the scientists before he could be bonded to one. Atlas' soldiers came in and took the girl after severely wounding Omega. His mind slowly deteriorated over time until he was merely a shell going in and out of consciousness.

This all changed one day when a big daddy was escorting a little sister through the facility he was in. The bouncer was ambushed by splicers as Omega was leaning against a nearby wall, in his mind slowly fading in and out of consciousness. The bouncer fought valiantly to defend his little girl, impaling and bashing the splicers left and right with his drill. Alas, the splicers eventually killed him after he bashed the second to last one, flinging the corpse to the wall near Omega as his gun slid across the floor next to his hand. The body landing close enough to him startled him, allowing him to focus enough to see the last splicer about to kill the little sister with a rusty pipe. With every ounce of his will he could muster, he picked up the gun, aimed, and shot the last splicer in the head before he dropped the gun. The little sister ran to him and hugged him, saying thank you for saving her life. Without a response, the little sister noticed the state he was in. Needing a protector, she decided to bond herself to him, saving his life in the process. She took the large needle she carries around and stick it into her arm, collecting some of her blood. She then sticks It into his arm and injects her blood into him. The yellow light that was flickering in his helmet went dark after she did this. Thinking he was dead, the little girl began to cry and hugged the body, thinking she lost not one but two daddies in the same day. Unbeknownst to her, the light then slowly turned back on as Omegas mind was repaired by the adam in the little sister's blood stream. He felt some weight on his chest and saw the girl crying while hugging him. Feeling the sorrow coming from her, he slowly hugged her with one arm to try and comfort her. The girl stopped sobbing for a second when she felt his arm wrap around her. She looked up and sees he's alive as he softly groans to say it's all rightto her (The link helps turn those groans into words for her). She smiled as tears still ran from her eyes, hugging Omega tighter now knowing he's alive.

Once the tender moment was over, the girl led her new protector to her home, a bathysphere workshop. On one side of the room was mainly a docking station, where the bathysphere would go into a giant air lock, so it can be taken in for repairs. A platform would roll on a rail way to the center of the shop where it would be lifted by chains where the repair men could fix it, with one currently suspended in the middle of the room. On the opposite side of the room was the control panel for the crane that would lift the bathyspheres and a supply closet for parts next to it. The other walls simply had tools hanging on them and work benches right under them and a vent the little sister can use to escape incase her home was invaded by splicers. Above them was a glass roof, allowing them to view all kinds of sea life as they swim over it. The girl yawned and went to the room with the crane controls, Omega staying close behind her. In the room was a dirty mattress and a tattered blanket with an oil lamp next to it on the ground next to an open box of crayons. On the wall was a poorly drawn mural that had the sun, a blue sky with clouds, and green trees on a grassy field. Omega groaned again and pointed at the drawing to ask what it's for.

"It's the surface Mr. Bubbles. I've always wanted to visit it. It's full of trees like the ones in arcadia, and I hear that the sky is absolutely gorgeous." She said filled with glee. "But everyone told me it was dangerous though, that it was full of parasites and other bad people. But you would protect me right daddy?" She asked as Omega groaned to say yes.

She smiled before yawning again, still tired over the days 'excitement' as she laid down on her 'bed'.

"Goodnight daddy." She said before falling asleep.

Omega walked out of the room and looked through the glass roof. "If it's the surface she wants. It's the surface she'll get." He thought to himself.

I know what your thinking, "There's no way a big daddy could think of anything besides protecting the little sister." Omega is not an ordinary big daddy. What the scientists failed to notice was that Omega actually retained a shred of his humanity as well as some of his memories of his old life. It's not a lot but what he does know is that he used to have a wife and a baby daughter before he lost them in a fire, with his wife completely charred and his baby girl missing. He went into a slum and began to drink heavily. He ended up getting into the business of some smugglers and was arrested by police, causing him to end up in the protector program. Luckily, he also remembers about how he was a bathysphere mechanic, and mostly remembers how to fix one.

And that's what he's been doing for two months straight, besides going out and gathering adam with the little sister he named Susy. When he told her that he could get her there she was literally jumping for joy, knowing that her dream was going to become a reality. This would prove to be dangerous though, as the supply closet was looted, meaning that they would have to go out into the city to find the parts they need to fix the one in the shop. As they went on this scavenger hunt, Omega found a large array of weapons for him to use from the big daddy drill to the rocket launcher. He also used the adam Susy collected to buy plasmids and tonics to improve their odds against the splicers. Now he's a fully decked out big daddy, ready to take out anything that stands in his way of getting Susy to the surface.

What no one ever noticed was Dr. Suchong's tear generator was beginning to malfunction. The device that allowed travel from one world to another was slowly breaking down after years without any kind of maintenance. The machine sparked before exploding, sending a shockwave that everyone in the city felt. What no one noticed was that the shockwave also reverberated the space time continuum, causing the universe to begin to merge with another universe, but it wasn't Columbia.

Back with Omega after a loss with finding the last part he needs for the bathysphere, he walks into an air lock and cycles it, so he can enter back into the city. But when it finally drained, the other door opened, and water started to flood the air lock again. This caught Omega off guard, he was sure this was the same airlock he used to get into the sea, and that there was no way the building flooded while he was gone. The force of the rushing water pushed him back a few feet before the airlock was once again filled with water. He cautiously steps out and looks around seeing that he's somehow in 10 ft shallow water.

"This can't be right." He thought. "There's no way I'm this close to the surface."

He thought he was hallucinating as he looked up and saw the water's surface as the sun shown through it. He looks back and sees a tear that leads into the flooded airlock, but he didn't know what it was. He looked to his left and saw the sea floor raise slowly to a nearby beach. He decides to investigate where exactly he is and walks over to the beach.

The tear brought him to a beach on the edge of Inkopolis. There were inklings there, but only to walk on the beach or get a sun tan. No one would go anywhere near the sea because any kind of water, especially salt water, would act like an acid on them, dissolving them in seconds. So, imagine the look on everyone's face when Omega broke the water surface and walked to the shore. Most inklings could only reach about 5 or so feet and Omega was a bit over 7. To them it looked like a giant metal monster was coming from the deep to kill them all.

Omega was happy as he saw the skyscrapers of Inkopolis, thinking he was nearing a human city. But this quickly turned to confusion as he saw and heard the inklings screaming and running into the city. He wasn't close enough to see that they weren't human, and the brightness of the sun was getting in his eyes. To him it looked like a bunch of colorful blurs were running away.

He got onto the shore after his eyes finally adjusting to the light. All the inklings in the immediate vicinity already scattered to get as far away from his as possible. He looked around again and saw a vent that the little sisters used to safely get around the city in the side of a building. He didn't think as to why it was there because he was currently running to it, thinking Susy might come out of it. He banged on it in a certain pattern that acted as a code to let her know it was him who was knocking. A moment passed as a pair of yellow eyes poked out, squinting from the suns brightness.

"Daddy? Is that you?" She asked, unable to clearly see.

He groaned again to say it was.

Her eyes finally adjusted and sees it is him, "Where are we?"

Another groan came from Omega.

"The surface!?" She peeked her head out and saw she was finally on the surface. She was so happy she jumped out of the vent and hugged Omega on the helmet, making him stumble a little.

The happy moment was ruined as the sound of police sirens were heard, heading towards them. Five police cars screeched to a halt on the T-intersection around them, one on each side and three in front of them from the city. Two police officers came out of each car, all wielding Splatter shot pros that were colored blue, pointed at them.

"Ytas hewre oyu rea!" One of them yelled in oceanic, the common language of the inklings and octarians.

They didn't understand a word he said, but they know a threat when they see it. This caused Susy to climb onto Omegas back for protection saying, "Don't let them get me." In a scared tone.

While he may have some of his humanity, the big daddy urge to protect his little sister was too great to ignore. With this he took out his drill and placed it on his right hand, as his left hand sparked with electricity. This visibly got the cops worried seeing how large the drill was and the lightning coming out of him as they looked frightened. The yellow light of his helmet turned red before stomping the ground hard, creating a miniature earthquake. He roared a battle cry as the slaughter began.


	2. Splicers!

**A.N. I DO NOT OWN EITHER SPLATOON OR BIOSHOCK. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

Omega revved up his drill and was about to charge at them when his visor was covered in what he thinks is blue paint.

"Blue paint?" He thought as he stops his attack, "Seriously? These things see a man in a metal diving suit and think the best weapon to use is paint? Might as well just scare them away, save me some drill fuel."

The officers continued to fire until their weapons were empty, thinking that hitting him enough will make the monster go splat. To their utter shock Omega was still standing there, completely unfazed by the blue ink that's covering him and Susy, who was busy wiping it off her. Omega wipes the ink off his visor with his free hand, showing the red light in his helmet. He groans to tell Susy to get off him as she complied and took a few steps back. Using the incinerate plasmid, Omega's body bursts into flames as he roars again, revving his drill again. The officers screamed and super jumped the fuck out of there, farther into the city.

"What were those things?" Susy asked as she stood next to Omega. A familiar scent wafted into Susy's nose, a sent that she never though she would smell here.

"Adam? Here?"

She takes another sniff at the air, "Yes, it is. There's adam here. Let's go get it." She said as she tugged oh his arm, trying to get him to move.

Omega couldn't think of an explanation as to why there's adam here. The sea slugs that carry the stuff only live in deep waters. Then again it doesn't seem like they're on earth anymore, so he guesses anything can be possible on this alien world. Wanting to investigate this further, he walks into the city with Susy leading the way, singing a song as she does.

In Arowana mall, 4 inklings are sitting at a table eating a pizza, one girl and three boys. The girl had fair skin and hazel eyes and her tentacles were done in the original Splatoon style. One of the boys who had a slightly darker skin tone and blue eyes was also sporting the original ponytail look. The other two boys were twins with brown skin and orange eyes. If it wasn't for the scar on the cheek and the mow hawk one of them, and the glasses and tentacle hanging on the side of his face on the other, it would be impossible to tell them apart. The girl was named Chia, the non-twin boy was Aqua, the mow hack was Sinker, and the glasses was Seeker.

The four friends had recently finished a match of turf wars and were taking a break when they saw a crowd in the middle of the plaza, hovering around something. They went to take a closer look and saw that it was the corpse of a male splicer.

"What is that thing?" Seeker asked, taking pictures of the strange creature.

"I don't know, but it's ugly as shit." Sinker Said, looking in disgust at its misshapen face. "And why are you taking pictures of it?"

"Because there is no doubt the police will come and take it. I want to take pictures, so I can inspect it as much as I can before they do."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to touch that thing." Aqua said in disgust.

"Of course, I'm not. I left my rubber gloves and dissection kit at home." He said in a straight face, making them recoil in disgust.

"Hehe, I'm only kidding." He said putting his hands up in defence.

People started running away from one end of the mall, screaming things like "monster!" or "Aliens!". The group looked to see what they were afraid of and clearly saw Omega walking towards them as more police officers were firing at from behind. Omega simply ignored them since their weapon had no effect on him and any that would try to tackle him would fail miserably, getting thrown away by him.

Seeing that there seems to be no stopping him, the officers decided to instead help evacuate the area while they came up with another plan. Any one either brave or stupid enough to stay watched as Susy walks up to the corpse and stuck a giant needle into its chest.

"What's it doing?" Chia asked while poking her head from the entrance of a nearby store.

"And why are its eyes glowing?" Sinker aske sticking his head as well.

"I'm more worried about the big one." Aqua said in fear, "Any idea what that is Seeker? Seeker?" He looked and saw Seeker against a wall looking like he's about to have a heart attack.

"Seeker calm down, now is not the time to be panicking."

"Now is the perfect time to be panicking! Did you not see that thing throw the police like they were trash, and the ink not having any effect on it! Were all dead!" He yelled.

"But it's not attacking any one." Chia said as she brought her head back inside, "I think it just wants to protect the smaller one."

The sound of a tear opening was heard in the distance. They looked and saw that the main entrance is now a long dark hallway.

Omega also heard the sound and turned to look as the sound of screams and yells were coming from it. After fighting them for so long, he instantly recognizes the sounds to be splicers, coming to take Susy away from him. With little time to prepare, he wields his rivet gun that's loaded with trap rivets and his launcher loaded with proximity mines in both hands and begins to lay traps around the ground.

(Unlike in Bioshock two where Delta can only wield one plasmid and one weapon at the same time, Omega can dual wield two different plasmids and weapons instead of just one of each.)

When both clips were empty, the splicers came into sight wielding everything from lead pipes to tommy guns. He switched out both weapons for the machine gun and insect swarm plasmid, sending both a swarm of killer bees and an avalanche of lead right at them. The lead head splicers fired with their guns while the thuggish splicers blindly ran into the traps, killing themselves. A Houdini splicer appeared to the right of Omega and was about to send balls of fire at him but was stopped when he was impaled on a spear from Omegas spear gun and was now hanging on the wall. A brute splicer came charging out of the hallway towards Omega as spider splicers came in climbing on the wall, only taking a little damage as most of the traps were set off by thuggish splicers. Omega fired on the brute but was struck down as the brute ran into him at full speed. He got up just as the brute threw a metal table at him but was caught by Omega's telekinesis and thrown back at him. The brute ran at him again but stopped as he was stunned by a lightning bolt that arched to any nearby splicers or pieces of metal. Omega jumped on him and pinned to the ground. Revving up his drill, he drove it straight into his head killing him and making a hole in the floor as pieces of his skull and brain were sent flying everywhere. He heard Susy scream as a spider splicer was playing tug-o-war with the needle.

"Give me that adam you bra-AHHHHHHHHHH!" She said before another lightning bolt stunned her.

Omega charged at her and sent her straight into a wall, making a large crack and blood splatter. He then back handed another spider splicer before taking out his shotgun and turning a thuggish splicers head into a fine red mist. He then sent a beam of the winter blast plasmid, freezing anything it touched as he blasted the ice sculptures into pieces with his gun. Susy finishes collecting the adam and wipes the blood from her mouth as the tear closes. Any splicer that were left were either taken out by Omega or ran away.

The hallway was now covered in the blood and corpses of the assailants, with Omega and Susy at the end of the horrifying trail of death. Seeker laid on the ground passed out after fainting from the massacre he just witnessed. Aqua and Chia were looking with eyes as wide as dinner plates and their jaws almost hitting the floor from the shock. Sinker was currently looking at the pizza he just ate as he vomits in a nearby trash can, unable to handle all the spilled, what he thinks is, ink.

Even with what she saw, Chia mustered the courage to go and talk to them but was held back by aqua.

"Are you crazy!? You'll be splatted!"

"Someone has to find out what just happened. If anything, it will just ignore me since our weapons don't do anything to it. It did the same to the police."

"It just killed those monsters without any remorse, it could lash out at you and turn you into paste tooooooOOOOOOO!"

What they failed to notice while they were arguing was Omega and Susy walking up to them, somehow not hearing the heavy footsteps of the big daddy. The two were right behind them staring at them before Omega grabbed Chia's arm. Susy then stabbed her needle into her arm as Chia felt them inject something into her. Susy took the needle out and Omega let go of her arm.

"Wasn't that thing just in a corpse!?" She screamed while clutching her arm. "Why did you-AHHHHHHHHH!" She stopped and clutched her head in pain as images of rapture flooded into her mind. Her hands began to get hotter and hotter until they felt like they were on fire. She looked at her hands and saw that her veins were glowing orange before her hands bursted into flames. She screamed again before it became too much for her to handle and passed out.

Before she finally fell unconscious, she saw Aqua kneel to her side, putting his hands on her and was saying something, but she couldn't make it out. Omega and Susy then came into her view as Omega groaned.

Susy then said something that Chia did here and understood, "I hope she survives too daddy."


	3. Explanations and Introductions

**A.N. I DO NOT OWN EITHER SPLATOON OR BIOSHOCK. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **If it's in brackets, it means their speaking in oceanic.**

Shouting Praise the Lord, we're on a mighty mission.

All aboard, we ain't a-goin' fishin'.

Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition

And we'll all stay free….

The song plays in the distance as Chia slowly opens her eyes as she awakens only to close them again as alight shined on her face. She felt something heavy on her side and sees Aqua clutching onto her, passed out as well. She also sees the twins asleep on the foot of the purple bed their laying on. Chia pushes Aqua off of her, making him fall of the bed and knocking over a nearby jar of fire flies.

He sits up as he rubs the back of his head and sees Chia's awake. "[Chia! You're all right!]"

"[Yeah. Whatever they put in me was some strong stuff.]"She said while looking at her hands. They weren't on fire anymore but her veins still glowed orange. "[Where are we?]"

Aqua was about to say something when the twins woke up.

"[Ow my head. Think I might have a migraine.]" Seeker said as he held his head while Sinker jumped off the bed.

The four inklings then heard, and felt, the heavy footsteps of Omega as he poked his head into the room from the door on the opposite end of the room. He groans as he gestures them to follow him as he leaves the room. The four were hesitant but soon followed him out leading them into the bathysphere workshop they call home from Susy's room.

The workshop has changed over the months the two have been together for. Not only is it cleaner but Omega managed to bring the various vending machines in there. There's a circus of values and a gatherers garden by the main entrance, a u-invent and power to the people station over by the work benches, and an El ammo bandito and a health station over by the docking bay. There were drawings done by Susy all over the wall, some on paper that Omega riveted on the wall like a mom would put a drawing on a fridge. In Susy's room she got a better bed and had even more drawings on the walls and all kinds of toys on the floor. The storage room was converted into a bed room for Omega having a pile of mattresses for a bed as a regular bed can't handle his weight, and a gene bank is mounted onto the wall alongside multiple weapons.

They walked inside and see Susy drawing in a corner of the room with a gramophone playing the song on a nearby table with a microphone duct taped to the horn. Omega groans loudly and gets her attention. She looks from her drawing and sees that the four are awake and walks over to them.

"Oh, good. Your all awake. Can you understand what I'm saying?" She asked, saying the last part slowly.

They were taken a back a bit. They did understand her clearly after speaking a language they never heard of before.

"Yes. I can. I think we all can?" Chia replied.

"Yes! It worked!" She shouted happily. "Ok, first, sorry about forcefully injecting adam and kidnapping you. It was the only possible way for you to quickly understand us."

"Why did you only look at me when you said that?" Chia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your friends did it voluntarily. Well… except for him, he was unconscious already and he volunteered him." Susy said pointing at Sinker and then at Seeker.

Chia turns to her friends. "Voluntarily?" She said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah…So, here's what happened." Aqua said as he rubbed the back of his head.

 _ **Begin Flashback**_

 _Aqua was right next to Chia trying to wake her up after she passed out. He was pushed to the side by Omega as he grabbed her and began to walk away. Aqua then ran and grabbed a hold of Susy's arm. His arm was then grabbed by omega and started to try and pull him off to no avail._

" _[No! I'm not letting you take her away from me!]" He shouts at them._

 _Omega then ungracefully drops Chia and takes out his drill as his visor turned red. He revved it up and thrusted it at him. Aqua closed his eyes for the impending doom when Susy shouted, "No!"_

 _Aqua opened his eyes again to see the drill stopped a few centimeters from his face. They both looked at Susy who pointed at Aqua, then made a hand gesture to 'you want to come with us'. Aqua nods and let's go of her arm as Omega let go of his and put the drill away. Susy then tapped her needle and put her hand out for his arm. Aqua hesitated, he'd had a deep hatred for any kind of injections since he was little, but he rolled up his sleeve and gave his arm to her anyway. He hoped they would take him instead of her, or at the very least, take him with her._

 _Susy grabbed it and injected the adam into him. Like before, Aqua saw images of Rapture and his hands began to become colder and colder. He looked and saw frost starting to build up on his hands before ice spikes started to come out of them. He tried to take it as best he could, but he eventually fell on his knees and collapsed on the floor._

 _With him unconscious, Omega picked both him and Chia and slung them over his shoulder and was about to walk out when Sinker stopped them._

" _[Hey!]" The two turned around and see him next to his unconscious brother. "[We want to come with too!]" He said pointing to him and Seeker as he held his arm out too. Susy looked at Omega and he simply shrugged. Susy walked over and injected them both._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Why did you drag me along too!" Seeker shouted to his brother.

"Hey, I thought we made an agreement that we would stick together no matter what!? I wanted to go to help them, and you technically didn't say no." He said matter of factly.

"Because I was unconscious! Can't you get it through your thick head that I don't always agree with you on what to do. And we made that agreement when we were five, were not always going to be together but you still try to stick to me like a barnacle."

"Well excuse me for trying to look over my little brother. I'm the stronger one and you can barely take a punch."

"Will you two quit it! Were trying to get answers here!" Chia shouts, stopping the two's argument. "Sorry about them they fight a lot about this. So… Who are you, what are you, and where are we?" She said turning back to Susy.

"I'm Susy and that's my daddy Omega. Were humans, or at least we were. We brought you to our home, luckily we were able to find a portal that lead to it."

"Portal? Wait used to be? What does that mean?" Aqua asked.

"We were once humans, but then we were changed by a substance called adam. It can rewrite someone's genetic code and can also hold on to the user's memories. Omega got the idea that injecting you with some could teach you our language in a way. But.. it also had a side effect of giving you all a plasmid and some tonics."

"Is that what the fire was? A side effect." Chia asked.

Susy nods. "A plasmid is adam used as a weapon and tonics are used as little buffs. According to the gene bank, you were given the incinerate plasmid and the walking inferno tonic making you resistant to fire. You were given the winter blast plasmid and the ice storm tonic so if anyone hits you with melee you send an ice shockwave that freezes them. You have the hypnotize plasmid and the armored shell tonic, making you tougher. And you have the security command plasmid and, surprisingly, a lot of the hacking tonics." She said as she pointed to Chia, Aqua, Sinker, and Seeker respectively.

"Is that why I know how to hack machines now?" Seeker asked.

"Wait, so I can hit someone with this and I can make them do my bidding?" Sinker asks grinning as he creates a small red ball in his hand.

"If you charge it up then you can. Throw it like that and they'll just attack the nearest person"

"Wow, cool tentacle effect." Aqua stated. When Sinker conjured the ball, his hair gained the same look his hand did when he activated the plasmid. Creating some bubbles in his tentacles that glowed red.

"Does that happen to all of us?" Chia asked. In response Seeker conjured a blue ball with the blue effects and his hair got a similar look to Sinkers, except the bubbles were blue.

"Oh, I gotta try this out." Aqua stated as his hands became frozen and spikes came out. Just like his hands his tentacles were covered in frost and spikes jutted out of them. "Cool. No pun intended."

Chia used hers and her tentacles were set ablaze as well.

"Sorry, but I forgot to ask for your names as well." Susy said.

"I'm Chia, and that's Aqua, Seeker, and Sinker." She said pointing to them. "Also, what was that city under the sea that I saw in the visions I got."

"It's Rapture our home. But after most of the city went insane, it's slowly falling apart. Part of the reason why we want to escape and head to the surface."

"You guys live under water? Cool! But, wouldn't they're be a big risk of getting water on you?" Aqua said.

"Why would we be afraid of getting wet?" She asked.

"We inklings are made mostly of ink. And since ink disperses in water, a drop of water would eat away at us like an acid would." Seeker explained.

"Oh. Well… You may not want to look up then." She said sheepishly.

They ignored the warning and looked up anyway, instantly regretting it after seeing the glass ceiling. They were terrified, a seemingly thin piece of glass is all that's separating them and gallons of inkling dissolving sea water.

"Sooo, is it ok if we can leave. Like… now!" Aqua asked shakily.

"Don't worry that glass can withstand anything, whether it be a gunshot or an explosion."

"Wait. You said that most of the humans went insane. How exactly?" Sinker asked.

"A constant use of adam can drive someone insane as well as other harmful side effects. Use it too much and you'll need a constant supply of it or your genes will undergo rapid decay and you'll eventually die." The inklings began to worry, thinking they'll eventually find the same fate. "Don't worry, the small amount of adam I put in you four won't be enough to cause any of that. Don't put anymore in you and you'll be fine." She said as the inklings calmed down a bit.

"So, since you said you aren't technically human anymore, what do you call yourselves now, and why would you become like this?" Seeker asked.

Susy shied away from the question, unsure if they'll be able to handle the horrible truth behind their transformations, until the sent of adam coming from the vent wafted into her nose.

She takes a deep sniff at the scent. "There's more adam out there. C'mon Mr.B, let's get it." She said as she picked up her needle and ran to the vent to climb into it.

"How's he supposed to fit in there?" Sinker asked seeing Omega is way to big to fit.

"Our bond acts like a homing beacon, I'll follow the scent and he'll find me in the nearest vent. Heh, that rimed." Susy said before crawling through the vent.

With that, Omega heads out the main entrance that leads into an alley way in inkopolis. The others came out and see that the sun was setting in the distance.

"How long have we been passed out for?" Chia asked.

Seeker looked at his phone and was surprised at the time. "It's 6:32! we've been out for six hours!"

"Oh, man we were supposed to be home by now, mom's gonna kill us!" Sinker said.

"My parents probably called the cops by now and are currently looking for me." Aqua stated.

Chia didn't say anything because she was too preoccupied looking over the hundred text messages and voice mails on her phone, each one showing that their worrying kept getting worse until it turned into full blown panic.

Omega ignored their dilemma and walked along to find Susy and the adam. The stuff ruined one city, and he is not going to let it ruin another.


	4. Malice

**A.N. I DO NOT OWN EITHER SPLATOON OR BIOSHOCK. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **If it's in brackets, it means their speaking in oceanic.**

While Omega left to get to Susy, the inklings super jumped back home so their parent would stop worrying and before they get into any more trouble. They landed several blocks away, so they could come up with an excuse as to why they were gone for so long as they walked the rest of the way.

"[Maybe we could say our phones glitched out and the clocks showed the wrong time. And just noticed it was late as the sun was setting.]" Sinker suggested.

"[We can't say that. We could've easily seen another clock and saw the correct time before then. And when was the last time a clock on a phone broke?]" Seeker stated.

"[We could just say we got lost.]" Aqua said.

"[With a GPS on all of our phones? Highly unlikely.]"

"[I know what we don't tell them.]" Chia said stopping and turning to the group. "[We can't tell anyone about the adam and our powers.]" "[What? Why not?]" Aqua asked. "[Because if word gets out about how adam can give you superpowers, then everyone would want it. Everyone could go crazy like the humans in Rapture and criminals could easily use the plasmids to cause a lot of death and destruction. So no using their plasmids unless it's a do or die situation. Got it?]" Everyone nodded.

"[Don't worry, we kept your secret with the Squid Beak Splatoon for this long, I think we can keep this one.]" Sinker said, recalling how Chia and Aqua pleaded him and Seeker to keep them being agents three and four a secret after they found out.

They came up to a lane aligned with two story apartment buildings where they all lived. Aqua and Chia's being next to each other and the twins living directly across the street. Parked next to there houses were police cars with the officers talking to their parents outside on the steps. The parents see them walking towards them and ran to hug them with tears in their eyes.

"[We were so worried about you.]" Chia's mom says as she hugs her with the force of a death grip with her father also hugging her the same way. Chia thought she was going to pop until they lessen their grip. "[Did that thing do anything to you? We were so worried when we saw the video of it carrying you away.]"

Apparently, someone saw Omega carrying them while they were passed out and recorded it and posted it online. The video spread like wild fire and was even put on an emergency broadcast telling everyone to stay inside so they don't get kidnapped as well. At least they have an excuse for why they were gone for so long.

"[Were fine mom. It actually wanted to help us.]" Chia said trying to calm down her parents.

"[What do you mean?]" She asked.

"[There were other creatures that knocked us out and it took us to its home to keep us safe. After we woke up the smaller one told us they don't mean us any harm.]" Chia said, stretching the truth to not include the adam they put in them.

Then a police officer walked up and asked if they could tell them what they know of Omega and Susy. They agreed and told the story they told them but changing it to avoid talking about the adam's special properties. They made it sound like adam was a street drug saying it was highly addictive and can cause body deformities, insanity, and death. They also said that it was extremely toxic to the environment, so they had to collect it before it can do any damage.

The officers seemed to believe them and informed the other officers to stay out of their way as they did their job but kept people in their homes if more of the splicers attacked. When they left, the families went back in their homes.

About an hour later Aqua was in his room on his computer, gawking over the hundred new followers on Flukebook. Getting kidnapped by a monster sure has its benefits. He was pulled away from the screen by the sound of breaking glass outside. He looked and saw a glowing red substance in the middle of the rode with no one around. He wondered where it came from but remembered that a corpse appeared out of nowhere and wondered when random stuff will stop appearing from Rapture. He then heard a familiar groan followed by a double toned voice singing a song on the end of the street. He stuck his head out of the window and sees Susy and Omega walking in the middle of the street. He decided not to bother them as they collected it and went back on his computer.

Only a second passed when he heard Susy scream, "Daddy!" followed by an ear shattering screech. The shriek was so loud the all the glass windows and lightbulbs shattered as Aqua covered his ears. He ran back to the now broken window just in time to see a big sister land on top of Omega and goes to stab her needle into him, only for Omega to grab it just before it reached him and pulled out his shotgun to shoot her in the face. He fired at nothing as she teleported five feet in front of him. Omega got up as she used her telekinesis to pick up two nearby cars and screeched again as a battle cry. Omega took out and revved up his drill as he slammed his foot into the ground and roared his own battle cry. He charged straight at her as he threw the cars one after another. Omega simply bashed them away with his drill as he continued his charge only for her to side step, causing him to miss by inches. She does a round house kick as he passes by, causing him to fall on the ground. He rolled over with his machine gun and rivet gun in both hands and open fires on her with armor piercing rounds and heavy rivets. The big sister used her advanced acrobatic skills and jumped from building ledges and lamp posts, dodging most of the attacks.

Aqua ducked as the hail storm of bullets came across his house, piercing through the wall and destroying his room. He was brave enough to look out again and saw Susy running for his door. He ran downstairs, passing his dad who was coming to get him, and opened the front door as she ran inside.

He slammed the door and turned to Susy. "What the shell is that thing!?" He shouts over the noise of the gunfire.

"It's Malice, a big sister, and she's coming for me."

"Big sister?" He then feels an invisible force draw him towards the door as it caves outward, drawing in Susy too. The two then fly out the house as the door was ripped off of its hinges by Malice's telekinesis, sending Aqua on the ground and Susy in her hand. Malice smiled inside her helmet at her prize but mistakenly took her attention off of Omega who shocked her with electro bolt, causing her to drop Susy. He then charges at her again and sends her flying down the street. She skids across the asphalt until she drove her needle into the ground and stopped after making a 6ft long line in the road.

Aqua was slowly picking himself back up before being helped by Susy as Omega ran at Malice while sending rays of fire at her. Chia then came out of her home and helped carry Aqua back into his home. They were stopped as Malice screamed again as splicers came from the alleyways and rooftops and two flaming brute splicers charged down the street towards Omega. Omega reacted by sending a swarm of bees to attack them and started placing mini sentries on the ground to help him fight. He then engaged the brutes with electro bolt and his shotgun. He was about to open fire when one of the brutes was hit with a red ball and was covered in a red slime. He then pounced on the other one and began to beat the shit out of him. Omega looked and sees Sinker and Seeker using their plasmids to enrage the other splicers or to turn their security bots on them. With a smile under his helmet, Omega then let loose on the splicers with his rocket launcher and gravity well, pulling in splicers before chucking a grenade right at them.

"So much for keeping this a secret." Chia sighed as she activated her plasmid followed by Aqua. "Well you did say to use it in a do or die situation." He said before freezing a spider splicer that was about to hit Omega from behind, who then shattered it by bashing his gun on it. Chia then started setting fire to splicers, mainly focusing on the nitro splicers as their ordinance exploded when it got caught in the flames.

Malice then went unnoticed in the confusion to search for Susy and found her peaking out of the door frame of Aqua house. She rand to grab her but was stopped as Aqua froze her in a block of ice. "Not so scary as an ice sculpture now are ya?" He taunted as he walked in front of her. Before he could even blink, her right hand shot out of the ice and grabbed his throat as the rest of her broke free. She then hissed at him as she held him closer to her view port. "I take it back! Your still scary!" He shouted in fear.

She reeled her other arm back, ready to stab him right in the eye until two security bots hacked by Seeker started to attack her. She instinctually threw Aqua at them followed by volleys of fire balls. Omega caught Aqua and set him on the ground, he saw that she was distracted, and that her splicers were all dead, and took the opportunity to deal a massive blow to her. He used his superhuman strength to pick up a flaming car and hurled it at her. When she noticed, she didn't have enough of a reaction time to teleport away before it slammed right into her sending her into a wall before exploding.

A moment passed with everyone thinking she was dead, but to their surprised, she jumped out of the inferno onto the rooftops, screeched again and left to lick her wounds. Omega gave a threatening roar before a piece of the car landed on his helmet then on the ground. He picked it up and realized he could use it to finally fix the bathysphere. Aqua and Chia then noticed that the explosion happened right in between their homes and realized that their parent could be hurt, or worse. They ran to the houses as Aqua and Omega used their winter blast powers to put out the flames as Chia looked through the rubble and found Susy covered in open wounds.

"Oh, my cod, Susy! Don't worry we'll get to a hospital."

"Don't worry, I heal quickly." As she said that, her wounds started to close at a rapid rate right in front of everybody.

"W-what! How!?"

"The adam inside me heals my wounds. I'm practically indestructible." Susy said with a smile as Omega picked her up to hug her and put her on his shoulder.

"Did you see our parents leave our houses before the explosion?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, I told them to leave, but I think they ran because they feared me. They went through the back door and met with your parents Chia. But why did they leave you behind?" She asked Chia.

"I told them I was going to grab Aqua and meet them in the back yard, but then I decided to fight when they weren't looking."

"[Chia?]" She looked and saw her and Aqua's parents looking at them with fear in their eyes. "[What happened to you?]" Chia's mother asked.

Chia was going to say something, but Omega grabbed her and the others and bolted down the road. Their parents screamed their names as they saw their children taken away from them again.

Omega ran back to his home and dropped them on the workshop floor. He then went to install the final part of the bathysphere. The inklings started asking questions.

"What the shell was that thing, why did it attack you, and why did you kidnap us again!?" Sinker asked in anger.

"Her name is Malice and she's called a big sister. When a little sister grows up, they can no longer produce adam and go insane. Someone thought it would be a good idea to brainwash them and turn them into a protector like the big daddies. When she found out our plans to escape from Rapture, she began to attack us to kill daddy and keep me here. We kidnapped you to keep you safe. One time we found a sane human who helped us find some parts for the bathysphere. We went to meet him the next day and found that he was killed by Malice. She would do the same to you and your parents."

Susy then noticed that Aqua had a small cut on his neck that was bleeding and Susy began to worry. "Aqua, where did you get that cut?"

"Probably from when Malice grabbed me by the throat, why?" He said as he and the other inklings began to worry as well.

Susy's eyes go wide before shouting. "Daddy! She found us!" This caused Omega to drop his tools and close the hatch before running into his room. Susy then ran into her room to grab a doll that looked like Omega. She then pulled a lever on the crane control and lowered the bathysphere, the hatch opening when it touched the platform.

"What do you mean she found us!?" Seeker asked in a panic.

"It's the adam in Aqua's blood, she no doubt using it to follow us here."

They then hear another shriek and looked up to see Malice on the glass roof as she begins punching it and creating a crack in the glass.

"I thought you said that stuff can resist an explosion!?" Sinker shouted.

"It can!"

Malice punches it again making the crack bigger as water started to slowly flow in, causing the inklings to panic.

"Quick in the bathysphere!" Susy shouted as she ran inside followed by the inklings.

Malice gave the glass one last punch and made it shatter, water pouring over the bathysphere, some of it splashing inside making the inklings climb on the seats to avoid it.

Malice lands in front of them and was about to grab Susy when Omega rammed into her sending her flying. He then closed the hatch and telepathically told Susy, "Head to the surface, Now! Leave me behind."

"No! I'm not leaving without you." She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"This whole thing was to get you to the surface and as your father I'm willing to make the sacrifice. Remember, I love you."

He was then tackled by Malice as the two titans began to fight again. With tears flowing from her eyes, Susy ran to the control lever and pulled it. The platform the bathysphere was on then began to move to the airlock. Malice saw her getting away and tried to pursue but was pulled back by Omega and thrown into the opposite wall. They both brought out their melee weapons, roared a battle cry, and duked it out once again. The bathysphere entered the air lock and left the workshop, heading straight to the surface.

The entire sub was silent until Aqua broke it. "Well…that escalated quickly." He said, earning punch in the arm from Chia.

"This is not the time for jokes. She just lost her father." She said gesturing to Susy who was crying while hugging the doll.

A red warning light and siren then blared in the sub.


End file.
